


The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

by Silence_Will_Fall201



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Jemma Simmons, BAMF Leo Fitz, Badass Jemma Simmons, Badass Leo Fitz, Dark Leo Fitz, F/M, Feels, Jemma Simmons-centric, Leo Fitz-centric, Season 6 Speculation, briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Will_Fall201/pseuds/Silence_Will_Fall201
Summary: I haven't seen 6x01 but I've heard a bit about ittherefore this fic contains minor 6x01 SpoilersOnly like one really---Fitz has been woken up from Cryo way too early. Enoch's ship was ransacked and a group of Rogue Ravagers kidnapped them. Meanwhile, Jemma is jumping through hoops to find Fitz, getting reckless and reminding Daisy of Fitz when he was in her position. Mack is taking to being Director in stride but is having trouble and has turned to pre-recorded messages Coulson gave him via Fury's toolbox.Naturally, things go wrong quickly.---Title from Panic! At The Disco





	The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

Fitz didn't have time to think, he just grabbed the ICER pistol and raised it towards the door to the chamber the Cryo pod was in. Enoch had woken him up, Fitz didn't know when. The ship was being boarded and the door to the room was being rammed by something on the other side trying to get in. Fitz really hoped he would survive it to get back to Jemma. Enoch grabbed something from a panel in the wall and handed it to Fitz. It was some sort of injection device. Fitz raised an eyebrow at the device and then looked back to Enoch.

"What is this?" Fitz asked. 

"It will disguise you. I know who is on the ship. They are a group of Rogue Ravagers who don't particularly like Humans." Enoch told him. "It's a little concoction I made up. You must inject it into this spot on your neck" Enoch pointed to the spot.

Fitz hated injections but didn't think, he just jammed the needle into his neck and dropped to the floor, groaning loudly as whatever was in the syringe coursed through his body. His eyes burned and his senses were suddenly hyper-aware. He could hear the people on the other side of the door conversing in an alien language he was unfamiliar with, their footsteps echoing on the floor. He let out a yell of pain and his body was thrust back into an unnatural position. It felt like hours but it was really only seconds until he was on his feet again. He wiped the sweat off his face and looked back to Enoch, his vision seemingly sharper. He was able to notice every little detail including the sheer amount of dust on the ship, particle by particle. He stepped back in shock and put his hand behind his neck, only just realising he had dropped his ICER.

"What the hell was that?" Fitz asked Enoch.

"It was a disguise." Enoch told him. "I have more of the concoction. You will need to inject yourself regularly while we are around them."

"What did it do?" Fitz looked around in a slight panic.

"You are now disguised as a sub species of Kree. I prepared it for your journey to the future, however this is more pressing." Enoch gestured to the door. "Here." He handed Fitz a small device shaped like a SD card. "Put this behind your ear, you'll be able to understand and speak their language, though it will appear as English to you." He watched as Fitz put the device behind his ear. "I suggest we surrender now." He told Fitz.

Fitz looked at his hands, thankful they weren't blue and nodded. Suddenly, the door burst open and a group of aliens of all different species stormed the room, weapons trailing on Fitz and Enoch. One of them yelled in the alien language, Fitz unable to understand, despite the chip Enoch had given him. He looked to Enoch who knelt on the ground. Fitz decided to follow his lead, hands behind his head.

"Identify your species!" The main Ravager yelled at Enoch and Fitz. Fitz breathed as he was able to understand, giving a small nod to Enoch.

"I am a sentient Chronicom." Enoch stated.

"Uh-" Fitz furrowed his brows. "H-Kree. I'm Kree." He wined at his slip up but was glad when the Ravager didn't notice.

"What is a Chronicom doing travelling with a Kree?" The Ravager asked.

"I am the pilot on his reconnaissance mission." Enoch answered swiftly.

"What are you observing?" The Ravager pointed to Fitz.

"Uh-The technologies present on the Terran homeworld." He answered quickly, the first thing that came to mind. "I'm an engineer on my planet." He said truthfully. The Ravager seemd to like this statement and turned to the others.

"Kulo, what is the stautus of our ship's guidance systems?" He asked. The Ravager, Kulo, who was an interesting being with four arms and purple skin with an elven face, pointed ears and antenna on top of their forehead.

"Offline, sir." Kulo said. Fitz was surprised to hear a feminine voice from Kulo.

"What are your names?" The Ravager asked Enoch and Fitz.

"I am Enoch, this is Bol-Tok." Enoch answered, gesturing to Fitz. Fitz gulped and nodded.

"I am Volden." He nodded to Enoch and Fitz. "Fildan, take them." He said to another Ravager. Fildan grabbed Enoch by his arms and forced him to his feet, while another did the same to Fitz. "You will fix my ship, Bol-Tok." Volden stared Fitz down. "If you do not, your Chronicom will be deactivated and you will be shown the wrath of the Ravagers." Fitz said nothing but nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Jemma stalked off the Zephyr with an angry look on her face. Daisy followed her and called her name, trying to get Jemma to stop. The Brit wasn't stopping, and instead went right into the office Mack had claimed as his own, shutting the door before Daisy could step in behind her. Mack looked up from his paperwork and sighed, eyebrows creasing in annoyance at being bothered. He decided not to argue immediately, and instead set down the papers and leant back in his chair.

"It's been a year." Jemma said with crossed arms. "We've found nothing."

"And what is it you want me to do about it?" Mack asked with a sigh.

"Let me call the shots on the next trip out. Davis and Piper are refueiling at the moment, so we'll be off again soon." She said, her foot tapping impatiently.

"I can't do that, Simmons." Mack said with a sigh. "Daisy's the lead agent on your rescue mission."

"She shouldn't be." Jemma stood rigid. "I was an agent long before Daisy even set foot in any Shield plane." She huffed.

"I get it, you're frustrated in not finding Fitz, but I can't let you take the shots. Your emotions are in full drive while you're out there, I can't let you make those decisions that could get everyone up there stranded or in deep trouble with space-pirates. I don't know if they exist, but after everything we've seen i'm betting they do." Mack explained. Jemma sighed and nodded, a stray tear falling down her cheek.

"I miss him." She said.

"I know." Mack told her, standing to go comfort her.

"It's the longest we've ever been separated." She muttered. Mack nodded and sighed.

"I know. I wish I could help you, Simmons, but you know I can't." Mack told her. There was a knock at the door and Daisy poked her head in.

"The Zephyr's ready. We can go." She told Jemma. Jemma slipped from Mack's comforting embrace, giving him a small smile and then looking back to Daisy.

"Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

Fitz had a screwdriver between his teeth as he worked, his head in a wall panel on the Ravager ship. He was dressed in more appropriate attire than his white shirt, and found himself wearing work boots, dark brown slacks and a lighter brown button up that was slightly too big for him. He also had goggles on as he worked. Fildan was watching over him, making sure he didn't make any attempt to leave and Kulo was making sure he didn't sabotage anything. Fitz grunted as sparks erupted from the board he was working on, and he pulled his head out of the panel to stop the sparks from hitting him. He let out a huff and wiped his forehead from sweat.

"When can I see Enoch?" He asked.

"When you've fixed our guidance systems." Fildan told him. Fitz rolled his eyes and went back into the panel. He let out an 'aha' and grinned as he fixed the board, pulling his head back out to look at Kulo who was studying the diagnostics carefully.

"It seems you have done it." Kulo told him, her voice sounding less impressed and more surprised. "It seems you have picked up our systems quite quickly."

"I'm a fast learner." Fitz told her, standing. He looked to Fildan. "Take me to Enoch."

"As you were promised, Bol-Tok." He said with an unimpressed sigh. He led Fitz down a coridoor, down stairs and into what he assumed was their holding cells. Fildan opened a door and shoved Fitz inside. "You will be summoned to fix other broken systems tomorrow." He told him sternly, shutting the door once he stopped speaking.

"Enoch!" Fitz looked to the chronicom who was staring out the window of the small room, that conveniently had two beds on either side.

"We are in deep space, Mr. Fitz." He told Fitz slowly. "Far further than we were when we were taken." Fitz's breath caught in his throat.

"Deep space." Fitz huffed. "Bloddy fantastic."

 

* * *

 

 

Jemma had hope. For the first time in a year, she was looking at a Chronicom ship from the window in the cockpit of the Zephyr. Her heart was almost leaping out of her chest with how fast it was beating and when they docked, she was the first one out of Zephyr and onto the ship. She called Fitz's name, and Enoch's as well, hoping that they were both there. When she came upon a room that had the door ripped off, she froze. Daisy ran beside her and walked ahead, hand raised in case something was there. Jemma followed and nearly collapsed when she saw what was inside. The Cryo pod. Empty.

"It's been ransacked." Daisy said. "They were here. How long ago, though, I can't tell." She looked back to Jemma, hand now back at her side. "I can try and hack into the ship's security systems. See if there's at least an audio file of what happened." Jemma just nodded. "Jemma...we'll find him. I promise." She gave the biochemist a sad smile before she moved out of the room.

Jemma walked slowly to the cryo pod, eyes never blinking. She touched the window and it lit up blue at the contact. She decided not to mess with it and instead only opened it, closing it behind her. Laying where Fitz once was, she let out a sob and tears fell down her face. She had to find him. In one piece. She needed Fitz. She could barely think without him.

She had to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm theorising that whatever Fitz injects himself with will have more effects on him than changing his eyes yellow, because otherwise Fitz would be caught out immediately.
> 
> I used Bol-Tok instead of Boshtok because the Kree do the hyphenated first name-last name thing and it's usually three or four letters each. Like Vin-Tak, Mar-Vell, Yon-Rogg, Minn-Erva, Att-Lass, Bron-Char, etc. The only ones that don't really follow this trend are the ones from the future and Kasius' family. His father's Taryan, then it's Kasius, Faulnak and then there's others like Sinara and Vicar. I'm going with the general Kree naming system here.
> 
> Also I'm highly certain that whoever took Fitz and Enoch in season 6 were NOT Ravagers, but it's the only group of space pirates I wanted to use so whatever, very vague Guardians crossover.
> 
> I couldn't find a way to incorporate the bloody handprint in the cryo pod so I'm just sort of pretending that it's not a thing in this fic.
> 
> Tell me if I should continue!


End file.
